


I Will See It To The End

by Hishex



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: A casual conversation, Gen, I just wanted to see these two interact, WKM references if you look really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hishex/pseuds/Hishex
Summary: Dark thought his night was going to be uneventful but little did he know, he would be opening one of his most expensive bottles of wine after a certain event took place.“Oh my, what sort of miracle do I attribute this visit to?” He replied politely, but not turning around to recognize who had spoken. It wasn’t like he could ever forget the only person who was deader inside than him.





	I Will See It To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! This is a short story I wrote after getting inspired by Markiplier's "Damien" video. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

A lone figure stood by the window, watching the snowflakes fall down to their end, watching how they lost their individuality and became part of something bigger. He scoffed softly, breaking his usual impassive behavior. Looking at the spectacle unfolding had something spiritual to it, he could relate to what was happening, and he felt pathetic.

The light of the full moon traced his outline, making it stick out in the middle of the darkness of the room. Speckles of dust danced in the air, revealing how little the place was being tended to, and for good reason, as that living room had seen some horrific events that no one wanted to be associated with.

He didn’t care.

This night he just wanted to… remember.

“It’s late”, a voice behind him said.

“Oh my, what sort of miracle do I attribute this visit to?” He replied politely, but not turning around to recognize who had spoken. It wasn’t like he could ever forget the only person who was deader inside than him.

“I figured I’d drop by to say hi. Happy birthday, Dark.”

Dark quickly gazed towards the moon and cracked his neck both ways involuntarily- he couldn’t help it, that habit was too ingrained in him. He finally turned around slowly, meeting the newcomer’s cold, blue eyes with his own pensive, brown ones.

“Thank you for your wishes; however, I do not believe my existence is worth celebrating.” Dark made a brief pause before continuing, gradually raising the signature cane he held in his hand, pointing at the visit. “Why would you commemorate the creation of an aberration made from broken souls? I never asked to be born; I am just a monster that is trapped in an endless cycle of suffering and tragedy. Why do you feel the need to remind me of my pitiful existence? Answer me, InFelix.”

InFelix paced, or rather floated around the room, observing the luxurious furniture covered in layers upon layers of fine dust. A phone followed him whenever he went, suspended in the air as if gravity didn’t affect it, and never strayed too far away from him.

Dark lowered his cane and waited patiently for an answer, a trait he had obtained with the passing of the years, and a trait he was getting so tired of. Something about InFelix made him uneasy; be it his terrible fashion sense –a black hoodie and camo pants, courtesy of his human counterpart–, the immense power he held but never showed to anyone or just his icy eyes, eyes which seemed to have seen everything from the lowest aberrations to the most miraculous events, but still remained unfazed before any of them. Whichever it was, he didn’t know.

But it was enough to respect him.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” InFelix answered nonchalantly, looking at one of the pictures hanging on the wall.

Dark squinted. He wanted to know how much InFelix knew so he chose to press the matter further. “What do you mean by that?”

“As I said, you tell me. This is the only room in your whole mansion that is in this state; you don’t come here very often, do you?” InFelix suddenly stared intently at Dark, making him get into a defensive stance. His red and blue aura bleed through his silhouette, in an attempt to try and get the other demon to back off.

Either InFelix conceded or he lost interest, because he went back to looking at the picture. Probably the latter. “This is the guy, huh…”

Dark didn’t know why he had come to his house. He could never understand InFelix’s actions and intentions, as he didn’t follow a specific moral code and it all seemed random. It was no secret that InFelix was a being completely devoid of emotions, who could solve the world’s hunger problem in a second but kill millions in the next one if his judgment deemed it so. At least Dark hadn’t killed anyone… yet.

He never once took his eyes off InFelix. He wanted to coerce him so badly into aiding him but as the time went by, he realized it was not going to be possible and that frustrated him greatly. Dark couldn’t do anything but be wary and silently examine his every actions.

InFelix’s phone hovered in front of him, focusing on the picture on the wall and taking a photo by itself. Dark frowned, as that meant InFelix had taken an interest in the person the picture was depicting, and oh man, how did Dark hate that person.

“I’m surprised you still have this hanging on the wall. You must have your reasons.”

Dark didn’t answer; he wasn’t giving him more knowledge than what he already had. Who knew what could he use it for. After some more seconds, InFelix turned and reached his hand towards him, making his phone fly and stop in front of Dark. “A birthday gift”, he serenely commented, with no emotion coming off his voice.

Dark eyed the phone curiously, which rested on the air in a horizontal position, showing the photo of Mark’s picture. Flashbacks of that dreaded poker night plagued his mind, one by one, each one more hurtful than the last. Mark. The Detective. The Colonel. _Celine._ _Damien._

_The mirror._

Dark completely lost control. His aura flared up, covering the entire room in red and blue hues and causing a deafening ringing to be heard in the entire mansion. “HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK AT THIS.”

“Look closer.” InFelix deadpanned, not being bothered by Dark’s outburst.

Dark was losing his patience but did as he was told. To his surprise, he found that blue letters and numbers were appearing on the surface on the screen, magically rearranging themselves on the air to form a coherent message, as some sort of hologram coming from the phone.

“This… This is-” Dark calmed down and started, but it was too good to be true. InFelix had willingly given him what he wanted to manipulate him for; it definitely had to be some sort of trap. “Why do you care?” He asked softly. He needed to know.

“I’m bored.”

When Dark blinked, neither InFelix nor his phone where in the room anymore.

Dark laughed like a madman. He knew InFelix couldn’t feel boredom but could _pretend_ to feel it, which meant InFelix was playing. He was playing with him; he was just a pawn in the game no one but InFelix could understand.

But he had gotten what he wanted.

And nothing else mattered.

_“I’m coming for you, Mark.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Hey same. I left a lot of things unanswered on purpose because 1. It fits Mark's narrative, don't you think? and 2. I didn't have enough imagination to explain everything but I still wanted to write something down :D But I would love to hear your theories!!! Until next time! :)


End file.
